Tao Tei (Union)
The Tao Tei are a savage alien species from an unknown planet. Only one Tao Tei colony is known to exist, within the wasteland mountains of Minecraftia's own continent Ikira. History At some unknown point in time, a meteorite crashed on Minecraftia, turning one of Ikira's wasteland mountains a glowing green color. Eventually, the Tao Tei emerged in massive swarms, feeding on everything they came across in order to feed their queen and multiply. They would only attack once every 60 years, giving the environment enough time to replenish itself. Description The Tao Tei are quadrupedal saurian-like creatures with green skin and strange marks that resemble Chinese taotie. The Tao Tei species are organized in a hive-mind structure, with the soldiers being psychically commanded by a queen. Soldier Soldiers are the most common type of Tao Tei. They are relatively small and doglike, with their eyes located on their shoulders. When they attack, they often attack in massive swarms. During the "Great Feeding", the queen sends hundreds of thousands or even millions of soldier across the continent to consume every living thing in sight, in order to ensure the queen's survival and therefore that of their race. Queen's Guard The queen's guards are a rare caste that are only seen when the queen herself goes to feed. They are the largest type of Tao Tei, somewhat resembling reptilian gorillas. They have large frills that they can unfold to form a protective shield around the queen when necessary, and very little, even plasma, can penetrate this shield. Queen The queen is the supreme leader of the Tao Tei species. She is responsible for producing more and more Tao Tei, and maintains control over her colony via hive mind telepathy. Because of her importance, the soldiers are responsible for protecting her and bringing her food so she can survive and continue producing more and more Tao Tei in the future. Known Colonies So far, the Tao Tei have only been encountered on the Minecraftian continent of Ikira, which is a lawless territory untouched by the Union, despite it being on their own capital world. So far, the Tao Tei have posed no immediate threat to the rest of the planet, but if the time ever comes, the Union is always prepared to destroy Ikira via nuclear bombardment of the continent itself. The Tao Tei have never been encountered, seen, or even mentioned to have been outside of Minecraftia, so their planet of origin is a mystery. Assuming the Tao Tei colony on Ikira isn't the entirety of their species, the Alliance began searching for any additional colonies. If the Tao Tei do control other planets, then this means there could be multiple queens and possibly even other warrior strains that no one has ever seen. How they managed to live inside a meteorite for a time is also a mystery. The Tao Tei did not appear until after the Notch-Herobrine War was finished. Some Union scientists assume that the Tao Tei may be a form of bio-weapon created by the H'minesh as a last resort tool if the war ever began threatening their security. This became a likely theory after the Adrarian 1st Company landed on the world of Sirona and found a fully intact H'minesh research station. Within, they found multiple dormant starships, an arsenal of advanced weapons, and even a collection of living specimens from across the galaxy. One of them contained a Tao Tei soldier, and was titled "Unit 192X", whereas the other specimens had actual names. Category:Species Category:Union Canon